


Di come Castiel fu costretto a cambiare spacciatore e Gabriel gliene fu grato

by AlfiaH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drugs, End!verse, Feelings, Gay Love, Humans, M/M, Sick Gabriel, Stoned Castiel, agst, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfiaH/pseuds/AlfiaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Destiel/Sabriel/ lievissimi accenni alla DeanXLisa - Castiel ispirato alla sua End!Verse - AU]<br/>Dean e Castiel si sono lasciati un anno fa e non si parlano da allora, ma Gabriel ha bisogno d'aiuto e Sam è piuttosto disperato.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>“Vuoi dirmi perché sei qui – perché siamo qui, o devo aspettare che Dio mi conferisca il potere della chiaroveggenza?” sbotta Castiel. È nervoso, nasconde la mano destra in una tasca, spera che smetta di tremare.<br/>“Lo sapresti se ti fossi degnato di rispondere a quel cazzo di telefono!”<br/>[...]<br/>“Ho lasciato anche medicina. Ho mollato tutto quando- Cristo, non sono abbastanza fatto per affrontare questa conversazione”. Castiel preme i palmi sulle tempie, la testa gli sta per scoppiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutto rimane immobile se il mondo si inclina e tu scivoli con lui

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel, Gabriel, Bathazar e Anna sono fratelli.

Da piccolo Castiel faceva abbastanza schifo quando si trattava di relazionarsi con gli altri bambini.  
Non li capiva: ridevano quando cadeva dalla bici. Qualcuno gli tendeva una mano e rideva più forte quando, ritraendola all’improvviso, Castiel ricascava sul terriccio umido del cortile.  
Ridevano anche quando finivano col rotolarsi nel fango o mischiavano i colori a scuola: sorridenti, mostravano le mani impasticciate con orgoglio. A lui veniva sempre un po’ da vomitare.  
In effetti non li ha mai sopportati – adesso, a ventisei anni suonati, non sa neppure andare in bici. Una volta, alle medie, Dean gli ha detto di non preoccuparsi perché glielo avrebbe insegnato, ed ora il solo pensiero basta a farlo ridere più forte.

 

“Comincia tu, dolcezza”.    
“Non so andare in bicicletta” confida Castiel ad alta voce, cercando di sovrastare il volume assordante della musica; solleva il bicchiere, ordina un altro giro. Il barista gli sorride, Castiel si chiede come sia il suo sorriso schiacciato contro la bocca, se somigli a quello di Dean.  
“Imbarazzante” sogghigna il suo nuovo amico con quell’inconfondibile accento inglese. Gli ricorda un po’ suo fratello. Non riesce a vedere bene il colore dei suoi occhi, sono rossi, poi blu e giallo, a tratti verdi – potrebbero essere le luci del locale o potrebbero essere le anfetamine che ha preso mezz’ora fa (gli occhi di Billy, il barista, invece, sono verdi come quelli di Dean – Castiel ha avuto modo di studiarlo più da vicino). “A quanto pare è il mio turno di rivelare un segreto” il ghigno dello sconosciuto si allarga mentre si avvicina al suo orecchio ed il suo fiato caldo gli solletica una guancia; una mano scivola sulla sua coscia. “Se non ti scopa il barista, ti scopo io” dice, e non è che Castiel abbia qualcosa in contrario: vuole solo tirare la corda, divertirsi un po’. Ride. È sempre allegro quando beve.  “Ah si? Non credo valga come segreto”.  
“Sono affetto da una forma grave di satiriasi*, e potrei essere un tantino _esibizionista_ ” la mano si muove lentamente sulla sua gamba, il tocco leggero, fino al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni; d’istinto Castiel allarga le gambe e beve, la gola improvvisamente troppo secca. “Non l’ho mai detto neppure alla mia fidanzata!”  
Per la prima volta Castiel gli rivolge più di una semplice occhiata e si gira a guardarlo, perché Billy è scomparso dall’altro lato del bancone e non ha più nulla di bello da guardare – niente capelli biondi, niente occhi verdi.  
Lo sconosciuto ha la testa rasata ed un sorriso che potrebbe resuscitare i morti, è giovane – più giovane di Castiel – e non indossa nulla sotto la giacca. Non assomiglia a Dean come Billy, ma anche lui è bello da guardare e la sua mano sembra parecchio esperta. A Castiel tanto basta.  
“È il tuo giorno fortunato”, sussurra senza reprimere un sorriso, “ si dà il caso che io sia un medico”. Lo prende per mano e lo trascina tra la folla.  
Le piastrelle del bagno sono fredde e dure e sporche, ma dal terzo anno di superiori Castiel non ha più problemi a mischiare i colori, e i liquidi e le polveri, quindi non è abbastanza in sé per lamentarsene (si lamentava sempre con Dean dei posti in cui facevano sesso. Forse è per questo che non ha funzionato, pensa a volte. Ma Castiel non ha mai fatto sul serio, tranne quella volta alla tenuta di suo nonno, su quel vecchio tavolo seicentesco…)  
Lo sconosciuto gli allarga le cosce col ginocchio e preme nel mezzo, facendogli spalancare le labbra – gli offre un’occasione, lui la coglie, gli spinge la lingua in bocca. Si tratta di questo, di occasioni, si dice, mentre gli sbottona i pantaloni e lo tira più vicino, corpo contro corpo, come se non fosse mai abbastanza. Il suo amico (dovrebbe chiedergli come si chiama anche se domani non se lo ricorderà?) gli tira il labbro coi denti e scende a torturargli il collo, le sue dita strusciano in mezzo alle sue natiche, e lui geme ondeggiando il bacino sulla sua coscia; il ritmo è perfetto, ma Castiel è così abituato a distruggere le cose perfette che quasi non si sorprende quando all’improvviso il corpo dell’inglese gli viene strappato via ed il suo torna al freddo. “Ma che cazzo?” annaspa il suo amico. La prima cosa che pensa Castiel quando apre gli occhi e lo vede seduto sul pavimento col naso sanguinante è che deve trattarsi di un sogno; la seconda è che deve assolutamente cambiare spacciatore.  
Però poi un incazzatissimo Dean lo strattona per un braccio e lo trascina per il locale finché la sua pelle non si schianta contro l’aria gelida.  
 

*****

  


“Cazzo, per essere un’allucinazione non sei per niente divertente”.  
Dean non gli risponde e Castiel ride.  
L’Impala è silenziosa, il chiarore dei lampioni sembra allungarsi sulla strada per spingerla in avanti per poi sparire insieme agli alberi e ai cartelloni pubblicitari; fuori dal finestrino il mondo scorre. Castiel ricorda vagamente qualcosa che ha a che fare con la relatività.  
Estrae dalla tasca dei jeans il suo tubetto di speed* e se ne versa due pasticche sulla mano – rosa, il massimo che può permettersi – per aggiustare la situazione. Ha sempre bisogno di essere aggiustato. Dean gli lancia un’occhiata.  
“Sei fatto?”  
“Si, di solito” ride Castiel, ed ingoia le pasticche (aggiusta la sua situazione). “Ne vuoi un po’?”  
L’autista sibila il suo nome accanto ad un’imprecazione e batte il palmo sul volante.  
 _Cazzo, Cas_.  
Ed è tutto sistemato.  
   
 

 *****

  


Quando Castiel si sveglia, Dean non è con lui.  
Il fatto che ci sia abituato – cavolo, è passato un anno – dovrebbe renderlo meno doloroso ma, che Dio lo aiuti, non lo è.  
Ha un mal di testa allucinante e lo stomaco sottosopra; deve aver vomitato un paio di volte perché il sapore che ha in bocca è davvero insopportabile. Si passa una mano sul volto e tra i capelli, le pareti giallastre prendono a girare un po’; non è casa sua, ma Castiel è abituato anche a questo.  
Quello a cui non è abituato è l’altro letto accanto al suo.  
Ha le lenzuola tirate ed una coperta in tinta con le pareti anonime. Deve trovarsi in un motel, pensa, insieme a qualcuno a cui non piace dormire nello stesso letto. Cerca di ricordare il nome del tizio (gliel’ha chiesto?), o almeno il suo aspetto (era blu e verde e giallo e poi?) , poi gli sovviene che forse è già andato via quindi non ha bisogno di nessuna frase di circostanza. Buona idea, quella del motel. D’ora in poi scoperà solo nei motel.  
Non avverte nessun dolore alla schiena quando prova ad alzarsi ed è un po’ strano, ma non ha tempo di soffermarvici perché la stanza vortica pericolosamente e minaccia di crollargli addosso. Gli ci vogliono un paio di tentativi per riuscire a raggiungere la finestra.  
“Siamo a Salina, Kansas”.  
   
La voce che lo raggiuge alle spalle sembra avergli letto nella mente; Castiel quasi si strozza con la propria saliva. Si volta troppo velocemente ed il soffitto trema, le sue ginocchia minacciano di cedere, ma Dean è lì e lo afferra per le spalle prima che possa cadere.  
 _Dean è lì_.  
Castiel è abbastanza sicuro di non aver preso niente. Non ancora.  
Si lascia ricadere sul letto e si rende conto di averlo fissato ad occhi un po’ troppo spalancati un po’ troppo a lungo perché le palpebre cominciano a pizzicargli e Dean sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, visibilmente a disagio. Ma il cervello di Castiel è lento, ha bisogno di un attimo per realizzare, pertanto continua a fissarlo anche quando Dean gli piazza in mano un bicchiere di caffè e sparisce in bagno. Fissa la porta come se potesse bruciarla.  
 _Dean è lì_.  
Deglutisce un paio di volte, beve il suo caffè, lotta contro l’istinto di correre via, ignora il leggero tremore alla mano finché può, ma il suo è più un problema di volontà e Castiel non vuole essere lucido quando Dean uscirà dal bagno.  
Controlla nelle tasche dei pantaloni, tra le lenzuola, sotto al letto, nei cassetti; è un codardo ed è debole e lo sa, ma non lo saprà più appena avrà trovato _quelle_ _stramaledette pasticche_.  
“Stai cercando queste?”  
È incredibile come la sua voce basti a farlo andare nel panico.  
“È per questo che non hai mai risposto, mh?” Storce le labbra, è arrabbiato: non lo sembra, ma lo è. Lo conosce, sta per scoppiare. “Quando Ruby me l’ha detto non volevo crederci”.  
Castiel fa mente locale: Ruby. Chi diavolo è Ruby? Non se la ricorda; assottiglia lo sguardo ed inclina la testa, Dean inarca un sopracciglio. Per un attimo sembra che nulla sia cambiato.  
“Ruby, quella che si scopava mio fratello” gli ricorda. I suoi occhi blu si spalancano, improvvisamente consapevoli. “Oh. _Oh_ ”.  
 _Ruby_. Ruby, l’amica di Meg. La stessa Meg che sta con Alastair, il braccio destro di Crawley.  
“Non ci si può più fidare degli spacciatori al giorno d’oggi, non vero?”  
“Vuoi dirmi perché sei qui – perché _siamo_ qui, o devo aspettare che Dio mi conferisca il potere della chiaroveggenza?” sbotta Castiel. È nervoso, nasconde la mano destra in una tasca, spera che smetta di tremare.  
“ _Lo sapresti_ se ti fossi degnato di rispondere a quel cazzo di telefono!”  
“L’ho venduto, okay? Avevo bisogno di soldi per-”  
“Per _queste_? E hai anche lasciato il lavoro, suppongo. Davvero, Cas?”  
“Ho lasciato anche medicina. Ho mollato tutto quando- Cristo, non sono abbastanza fatto per affrontare questa conversazione”. Castiel preme i palmi sulle tempie, la testa gli sta per scoppiare.  
“Perché ieri sei andato alla grande quando ti sei vomitato sulle scarpe!”  
Gli volta le spalle, ma Dean lo strattona per una spalla e lo costringe a voltarsi. “Guardami quando ti parlo!” la sua voce suona come un ruggito.  
“Che vuoi da me, Dean? Che vuoi che ti dica? È la mia vita, la vivo come mi pare. E-”  
“Tuo fratello sta morendo” sibila, colmo di rancore.  
Per un attimo il mondo si inclina sul proprio asse, Castiel scivola verso il basso: relatività; il mondo là fuori continua a girare. Ora ha decisamente bisogno di quelle pasticche. Dean legge la domanda che balena nel suo sguardo e si umetta le labbra.  
“Gabriel. Ha la leucemia. È caduto dalle scale e si è tagliato, non sembrava nulla di grave ma non la smetteva di sanguinare così l’abbiamo portato in ospedale. I medici dicono che potrebbe aver bisogno di un trapianto di midollo. Quello stronzo di Balthazar è scomparso, Anna ci ha detto chiaramente di andare a quel paese e tu – tu che potresti salvarlo probabilmente ti sei preso qualcosa mentre scopavi con gente a caso nei cessi pubblici. Bella famiglia di merda, no? Cristo, non posso credere di essermi lamentato di Sam”.  
“Mi dispiace” mormora col cuore in gola.  
“Si, okay. Nella borsa ci sono dei vestiti puliti. Ti aspetto in macchina” dice, e gli lascia il tubetto di speed sul comodino.  
   
   
Il viaggio fino a Lawrence è talmente silenzioso che Castiel riesce a sentire la sua coscienza che gli urla in testa, e tapparsi le orecchie non serve.  
 

 *****

  
  
Sam ha un aspetto orribile.

È pallido come un cadavere e le occhiaie scure risaltano sulla pelle bianca – sembra L di Death Note, gli fa notare Gabriel di tanto in tanto, imitando la risata sadica di Light. Cerca di farlo ridere ed è assurdo perché Gabriel ha appena scoperto di avere la leucemia e riesce ad essere forte anche per Sam. Dean gli è grato per questo.  
Ha lasciato Cas alle infermiere, ma non può ancora respirare: deve dire a Gabriel che probabilmente non ha speranze perché quel figlio di puttana di suo fratello potrebbe avere l’AIDS, o che ne sa. Deve ancora trovare le parole adatte – non offendere sua madre sarebbe un buon inizio.  
È meglio aspettare le analisi, decide alla fine. Nel peggiore dei casi ucciderà Castiel e lo farà passare per un incidente; nel migliore lo ucciderà comunque dopo l’operazione per essere sparito in quel modo (poi lo riporterà in vita e lo ucciderà per tante altre cose).  
“Hey”.  
Quando entra, Sam scatta in piedi e gli si avvicina, apre la bocca e Dean è più o meno pronto ad essere investito di domande a cui non può ancora dare una risposta. Invece è la voce implorante di Gabriel che gli arriva per prima.  
“Grazie a Dio, Dean-o. Non pensavo che l’avrei mai detto, ma sono felice di vederti! Puoi farlo ragionare, per favore?”  
Suo fratello alza gli occhi al cielo e spalanca le braccia, esasperato.  
“Qualcuno si degna di spiegare?” chiede cauto.  
“Gabriel pensa che l’infermiera stia cercando di avvelenarlo”.  
“Avvelenarmi? Ma hai ascoltato una parola di quello che ho detto?”  
“Scusa, ero troppo occupato a scusarmi con Marie per la tua performance da oscar. Ti sembra carino farle credere di essere un malato terminale solo per-”.  
“Intendi l’infermiera con le tettone ed il naso alla Ibrahimovic?” ghigna Gabriel, ammiccando all’indirizzo di Dean. “Ha tratto le sue conclusioni da sola, era in buona fede. Io gliel’ho detto che sono impegnato! Non ho mai visto dei capezzoli così gros- Ahio!” Sam gli molla un ceffone sulla nuca, ma il ghigno di Gabriel non fa altro che allargarsi.  
“Non devi essere geloso, raggio di sole. I tuoi capezzoli sono più buoni”.  
Il moro lo guarda torvo. “La tua affermazione implica l’esistenza di un termine di paragone” dice, e Gabe solleva innocentemente le spalle.  
“Cristo, prendetevi una stanza!” Dean si dilegua più in fretta che può (spera che l’immagine dei capezzoli di suo fratello si dilegui altrettanto velocemente), sicuro che Sam abbia recepito il messaggio. Riesce a sentire ancora qualche borbottio e un “ce l’abbiamo già una stanza” seguito da un “non ora, Gabe”, mentre si allontana.  
   
“Allora?” finalmente il giovane Winchester fa la sua comparsa ed il maggiore cerca di ignorare il fatto che abbia un aspetto un po’ _sbattuto_. “L’hai trovato?” la sua voce gronda speranza e questo un po’ lo ferisce – non che non se lo aspettasse.  
“Si, ehm. I medici si stanno accertando che sia in salute prima di procedere, sai, per le malattie del sangue e roba del genere”. Sam annuisce in silenzio.  
“Come stai?” domanda dopo un po’. Dean si aspettava delle domande, ma quella lo coglie decisamente di sorpresa.  
Come sta?  
“Potrei farti la stessa domanda”.  
“Evitare di rispondermi non è una risposta” sospira Sam, e si lascia cadere sopra una delle sedie metalliche attaccate alla parete plumbea. Dall’altra parte del corridoio due giovani infermiere si coprono le labbra e cinguettano di una collega che ha ricevuto un mazzo di rose da parte del paziente della stanza ventinove; Sam non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, Dean si chiede cos’abbia di sbagliato suo fratello che sorride delle conquiste del suo ragazzo. “Mi fanno tenerezza” spiega Sammy alla sua espressione perplessa. “Se sapessero cosa facciamo io e Gabe…”  
“Non lo voglio sapere!”  
“Tu e Cas, invece? Avete parlato?”  
“L’ho superata, Sam” sbuffa Dean, e scivola al suo fianco.  
“Cercare di non pensarci non è averla superata, come evitare di rispondermi non è ancora una risposta. Dean, sarebbe carino se ogni tanto non mi facessi fare l’unica checca della situazione e mi parlassi anche tu dei tuoi sentimenti, sai? Magari quello stronzo di Gabe smetterebbe di prendermi in giro”.  
“E rinunciare al suo passatempo preferito?”  
“Dean”.  
“Non abbiamo _proprio_ parlato. E non so se voglio farlo, okay? Non siamo su MTV, non ho sedici anni e non sono incinta -incinto. Gli ho detto che ho un figlio e lui se l’è data a gambe. Lo capisco. Probabilmente è quello che avrei fatto anch’io”. La mano del minore si poggia con empatia sul suo braccio e lo stringe. Dean si sente un po’ a disagio perché ha il vago terrore che la sua voce possa spezzarsi e non lo sopporterebbe.  
“Non è vero”.  
“No, non è vero. Ma, hey, non siamo tutti uguali, no? Quello che mi fa davvero incazzare è che avrei capito se l’avessi trovato con una bella casa, un lavoro partime, un nuovo compagno – l’avrei capito se l’avessi trovato felice, davvero, l’avrei fatto. Sarebbe stato okay. Ma quello che ho visto, Sam- Non posso credere che mi abbia mollato per _quello_ ” ed ecco, la sua voce diventa roca. Che puttana. Dean sapeva di non potersi fidare. Sam apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non parla, sembra sorpreso. Dean immagina che sia normale, suppone di dover sdrammatizzare. “Cristo, in quel momento ho davvero capito come si sentono quei tipi nei film che vengono mollati all’altare – insomma, lei ti rompe per anni con la storia del matrimonio e, quando finalmente sei pronto, scappa col testimone. Il vecchio Marshall* doveva averle capite un paio di cose”. Sorride ironico, ma la bocca di Sam è ancora semiaperta, i suoi occhi vagano oltre la sua spalla, e sulle prime Dean non comprende; poi la consapevolezza lo colpisce talmente forte da scuotergli le membra ed un brivido di terrore gli attraversa la schiena. “Cazzo. È dietro di me, vero?”  
Non ha bisogno che Sam annuisca.  
“Dean”.  
 

 *****

  


Suo fratello sembra piuttosto allegro per uno che sta per morire, come ha detto Dean, ma Castiel lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che è tutta apparenza: Gabriel è terrorizzato all’idea di morire ed è terrorizzato all’idea di quello che Sam farà senza di lui. Ha paura che faccia la fine di Castiel-senza-Dean, e Castiel non può dargli torto né può promettergli che non succederà, che se ne occuperà lui: lascerà fare a Dean perché è sempre Dean a tenere insieme la loro banda di disagiati, a farli funzionare insieme. ( _Era)_.    
Sam lo lascia solo il meno possibile, soprattutto mentre dorme e _‘chiude quella dannata boccaccia’;_ Castiel ha capito qualcosa in merito ad un’infermiera che mette del veleno nel suo cibo mentre dorme, ma presume che abbia più a che vedere col fatto che Gabriel abbia paura di non svegliarsi, o di svegliarsi e trovarsi da solo, quindi non indaga oltre.  
L’ospedale non l’ha denunciato per assunzione di sostanze illegali ed è piuttosto convinto che Dean c'entri qualcosa – in caso contrario, farebbero meglio a chiudere i battenti. Vuole rimanere sobrio per un po’, comunque, pertanto, dopo aver dato una pacca sulla spalla a Sam, va a cercarlo.  
Dean è all’aria aperta, proprio dove Castiel si aspetta di trovarlo: è come se avesse le ali e non riuscisse a stare al chiuso troppo a lungo.  
“Allora non sono l’unico ad aver ripreso cattive abitudini” il moro lo riprende bonariamente, ma Dean non sembra aver voglia di scherzare. Si porta di nuovo la sigaretta alle labbra; al sole i suoi capelli diventano ancora più biondi e l’anello dorato attorno al suo anulare acquista un aspetto più sacro – brilla, è luce. A Castiel fa male il cuore, ma non ha le anfetamine con sé. Fa un respiro profondo. “Per quanto pensi di ignorarmi ancora?”  
“Non lo so” risponde acido, “quando sono pronte le analisi?”  
“Hanno detto tra un paio d’ore”.  
“Ed ecco la tua risposta”.  
Un altro respiro profondo. Dean getta il mozzicone e lo schiaccia con la punta delle scarpe; Cas, da bravo ambientalista, si china a raccoglierlo e lo ripone nell’apposito contenitore. È talmente naturale da mettere i brividi.  
“Certe cose non cambiano mai, eh, Cas?”  
È uno sbuffo divertito, ma è anche la cosa più vicina ad un sorriso che Dean gli abbia rivolto da quando si sono rivisti, quindi se lo fa bastare.  
E dire che ci hanno litigato così tanto al liceo, quando l’uno era appena entrato in modalità “salviamo gli alberi” e l’altro spegneva le sigarette sul muro della scuola. Ora appaiono così terribilmente lontani quei momenti.  
“Mi mandavi in bestia”.  
“Lo facevo apposta” ammette con una punta di imbarazzo, “ti arrabbiavi così di rado. Era difficile tirarti fuori qualcosa, allora. Se avessi conosciuto l’effetto che ti fa l’alcol, ti avrei iniziato alla vita dei grandi molto tempo prima”.  
Castiel sbatte le palpebre, non ci aveva mai pensato. All’epoca gli ha detto cose orribili. “Sei stato un buon amico”.  
“Lo so”. Un silenzio opprimente cala sulle loro teste, le nuvole coprono per un attimo il sole; in lontananza la sirena di un’ambulanza avverte che qualcuno si è fatto parecchio male. Va bene, pensa Cas, deve dirglielo. Dean si sta torturando da quando ha sentito la sua conversazione con Sam, tiene gli occhi piantati al pavimento e si morde ossessivamente il labbro inferiore (cerca di non fissarlo troppo, ma, dopotutto, il diretto interessato non lo sta guardando quindi che c’è di male se lo fissa un altro po’?) e non è giusto perché non è colpa sua.  
“Avevo visto l’anello, Dean. Lo sapevo” la neutralità del suo tono li sorprende entrambi. Può farcela. _No, non è vero._  
“ _Cosa?_ ”  
“L’ho trovato la sera che sei andato a cena da Lisa e Ben. La vostra prima cena in famiglia. Ricordi? L’anello era nella tua giacca”.  
“Cazzo, aspetta. Frena, Cas. Tu _lo sapevi_? _Lo sapevi_ e non mi hai detto nulla?” se Dean potesse vedere la sua espressione in questo momento, la troverebbe assurdamente comica.  
“Non ci parlavamo da due settimane! Cosa avrei dovuto dirti?”  
“Avevo appena scoperto di avere un figlio con una tizia che mi sono scopato sette anni fa! Cazzo, Cas, ero terrorizzato, avevo bisogno di te, e tu te ne sei andato!” Dean urla, Castiel sente il pugno nel petto stringersi e farsi piccolo piccolo, le mani tremare e la gola spaventosamente secca. Stenta a riconoscere la propria voce quando le parole gli escono di bocca come un sussurro. “Non volevo perderti, Dean, ma quando ho visto l’anello io non- non potevo aspettare che me lo dicessi tu, non lo avrei sopportato. Ho preferito conservare almeno la dignità, è così sbagliato?”  
Il biondo ride, ma non è un bel suono. Si copre le labbra con una mano in un patetico tentativo di tenere a bada quella puttana della sua voce dato che ha fallito piuttosto clamorosamente con le lacrime; qualcuno si volta a guardarli: devono sembrare proprio patetici.  
“Ti faceva così schifo l’idea di sposarmi, Cas?”  
Stavolta è Castiel a spalancare gli occhi blu, sconvolto, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa – ha bisogno di un attimo per realizzare, per rimettere insieme i pezzi.  
Poi si porta una mano alla bocca, proprio come Dean, e ride e piange insieme, e, sorprendentemente, questa volta non pensa di dover cambiare spacciatore.  



	2. C'è chi presta il Giuramento di Ippocrate e chi Cucina Anfetamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sono lasciati per un malinteso: Castiel ne ride, Dean non ne è altrettanto contento.

_“Ti faceva così schifo l’idea di sposarmi, Cas?”_

Dean digrigna i denti, lo guarda negli occhi, ma non si aspetta davvero una risposta; la risata di Castiel lo è già di per sé e gli spezza il cuore.

Di nuovo.

Non si è mai sentito così umiliato in vita sua, così patetico e fragile e supido; Dean vorrebbe soltanto scavare una bella fossa, seppellircisi e non vederlo mai più (potrebbe seppellire Castiel ma, come ha notato in precedenza, non può ancora sbarazzarsi di lui).

Ride di lu.

Lo stesso Castiel – _Cas_ – che l’ha guardato con gli occhioni blu spalancati la prima volta che Dean, un moccioso di dodici anni ed un sorriso sdentato, gli ha teso la mano, lo stesso che i bulli prendevano in giro, perché era un secchione e non aveva mai baciato una ragazza, e che lo implorava di lasciar perdere quando Dean li prendeva a calci; lo stesso Cas, che è diventato il suo migliore amico e poi tutto il suo mondo, ora ride di lui e delle sue debolezze come il peggiore degli stronzi. Stronzo ed ingrato.

Cristo, si sente proprio una liceale rifiutata.

 “Lo trovi divertente” soffia lentamente, colmo di rancore. Il cielo si oscura per un attimo; Dean non crede a queste cose ma se ora si mettesse a piovere, non si sorprenderebbe; farebbe giusto in tempo a dire “tanto non può andare peggio di così”, perché è una cosa che va detta in certi casi, quando tutto va male e pensi che l’universo si sia già accanito abbastanza su di te, e invece comincia a piovere, tanto per ricordarti che la vita non farà mai troppo schifo.

Magari, se cominciasse davvero a piovere e scoprisse di trovarsi in uno squallido film d’amore, il dolore che prova sarebbe meno reale.

Ma non lo è, non lo diventa neppure quando Dean chiude gli occhi e li riapre; Cas è ancora lì col suo sorriso stronzo e lui continua a sentirsi un idiota.

 Un idiota per aver passato notti insonni ad organizzare tutto nei minimi dettagli – il luogo, la musica, l’atmosfera. Gesù, Charlie e Backy avevano persino minacciato mezzo ristorante per far esporre gli _agapanthus qualcosa campanulatus_ che erano i fiori preferiti di Castiel. Roba da andare fuori di testa, roba di cui Dean avrebbe fatto volentieri  a meno, perché “farà meglio a dirmi di si perché questa è la cosa più romantica che mi vedrà fare e- Dio, questa non è Taylor Swift, vero?”, e quel grandissimo figlio di puttana non gli ha dato nemmeno la possibilità di provarci, di proporgli una vita insieme – come se Dean avesse avuto bisogno di uno stramaledettissimo pezzo di carta per dimostrargli che si, lo amava, e no, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato.

Ma poteva farlo. Per Cas. Perché Cas si sarebbe sentito più sicuro una volta messo nero su bianco – perché era un idiota a pensare che Dean potesse abbandonarlo, ma Dean lo amava lo stesso.

L’ironia.

È stato Castiel ad andare via. Castiel che aveva bisogno di lui, che non riusciva a dormire se Dean non era al suo fianco, che si preoccupava troppo quando aveva l’influenza.

 Non c’era verso che Dean potesse aspettarsi una cosa del genere.

Non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di dirgli che no, era carino da parte sua, ma non voleva sposarlo. Forse non voleva umiliarlo troppo, chi lo sa.

Sa solo che la mattina del due dicembre Cas è uscito mentre dormiva.

Ha lasciato un post it sul frigo per dirgli addio e non è più tornato, non ha risposto alle chiamate, gli ha chiuso la porta in faccia quando è andato a cercarlo, a _riprenderselo_ , a casa di Gabriel e poi ha cambiato stato.

Non l’ha più rivisto, non gli hanno nemmeno rimborsato i fiori.

E quello stronzo ha il coraggio di _ridergli in faccia_.

Ora, non è che Dean non abbia mai colpito un uomo, un ex troppo invadente, un ubriaco o un tossico o entrambe le cose (l’ha fatto appena la sera prima), ma colpire Castiel gli fa tutto un altro effetto. È liberatorio.

È come sbarazzarsi da un cappio alla gola e tornare respirare dopo secoli e secoli di agonia e frustrazione, improvvisamente consapevoli di poterlo strappare via e sentirsi un po’ più forti, dopo essere stati deboli ed inermi tanto a lungo. Una scarica di adrenalina gli percorre la schiena, Castiel barcolla all’indietro, sanguinante, e Dean si sente meglio di quanto potrebbe sentirsi sfogando a parole tutta la rabbia del mondo. Qualche passante si volta a guardarli e si avvicina, nessuno dei due ci fa caso.

“Dean, aspetta, io-” tenta il moro con gli occhi spalancati, la mano sul labbro spaccato gli trema; gli fa venire voglia di colpirlo di nuovo –  che diritto ha Dean di non dare ascolto al suo corpo?

“Lo trovi ancora così divertente?” ringhia e gli assesta un altro destro in pieno volto; si sente meno vulnerabile, più leggero. Ma Castiel non cade – barcolla ma non molla, no? –, si aggrappa alla sua giacca e lo scuote, come se tentasse di svegliarlo.

“Dean, è tutto così sbagliato” parla velocemente, a corto di tempo, prima che Dean possa spingerlo via. “Ci siamo sbagliati, _io_ mi sono sbagliato. _Mi dispiace”._

 “Ah si?” una risata gli raschia la gola, è amara, gli scava nel petto. Se lo scrolla di dosso in malo modo, ancora arrabbiato, e stende le braccia lungo i fianchi, stringe i pugni; la voglia di prenderlo a calci scorre ancora potente dentro di lui, per questo gli consiglia mentalmente di scegliere con cura le sue parole e di non peggiorare la situazione. “Devi essere un po’ più specifico, Cas”.

“Pensavo che l’anello fosse per Lisa!” risponde spalancando le braccia. Questa volta è il cervello di Dean ad essere lento. “Pensavo che fossi innamorato di lei, che volessi una famiglia con lei e Ben, per questo io-”

“Figlio di puttana”, realizza. Finalmente tutto acquista senso.

_Lisa che ritorna nella sua vita, Lisa che gli confessa di avere un figlio_.

“L’avevi sempre desiderato, Dean, ed eri così felice con loro- Che diritto avevo io di mettermi in mezzo?”

_Il rapporto con Castiel che comincia ad incrinarsi._

“Lisa è stato il tuo primo amore, è la madre di tuo figlio. Aveva senso. Il modo in cui vi guardavate, il tempo che passavate insieme. Sembrava giusto”, mormora Castiel. Quando Dean fa per rispondere qualcosa, la voce gli esce come un sussurro.

“Ti sembrava giusto” ripete come un automa; non lo sta davvero ascoltando, non ne ha bisogno perché ora tutto gli appare chiaro, anche se non sta affatto meglio.

_Ben che lo trascina alle sue partite di baseball, Lisa che gli sfiora la mano quando escono a cena tutti insieme, Dean che cerca di recuperare il tempo perduto con la sua famiglia, con suo figlio – Castiel che tutte le sere lo aspetta alzato e ha gli occhi lucidi perché ha paura di non farne più parte._

“Sapevo che prima o poi ti saresti stancato di me, delle mie insicurezze, dei miei complessi esistenziali, della mia mania di catalogare i libri in ordine di uscita – doveva succedere, prima o poi, e tu mi hai aiutato così tanto ad essere una persona migliore, Dean”.

_Dean che non gli chiede mai nulla perché è stanco e non ha voglia di litigare, perché sta organizzando per loro una serata magica e Lisa gli sta dando una mano;_

_Castiel che trova l’anello e decide di andare via perché Dean non l’ama più._

“Non potevo chiederti nulla di più di quello che mi avevi già dato”.

La voce di Castiel si spezza, e qualcuno deve intervenire per tirarlo via perché Dean sembra avere tutte le intenzioni di strozzarlo.

 

 *****

 

“Sam”.

Nell’esatto momento in cui Gabriel pronuncia il suo nome Sam sa che c’è qualcosa che non va, e non ha tanto a che vedere col fatto che non lo chiami mai in quel modo, se non mentre fanno sesso, quanto col tono serio della sua voce; Gabriel sta per fargli _il_ discorso e Sam non è fisicamente pronto a questo. Non lo sarà mai.

“Ti prego, risparmiamelo. Tu non morirai, Gabe”. Non sa da dove arrivi tutta quella sicurezza, ma dirlo ad alta voce, sorprendentemente, non lo spiazza come invece aveva previsto. Al contrario, per un attimo sembra spiazzare Gabriel: la sua mano si stringe appena attorno al lenzuolo e i suoi occhi si sgranano un poco, per poi stringersi in due fessure ambrate. “No, ovvio che no. Ma che razza di discorsi fa?” lo spintona, oltraggiato, e Sam inarca un sopracciglio. Ovviamente non si sposta di un millimetro. “Allora vuoi fare sesso”.

“Dovresti avvisare quando stai per dire una cosa del genere, fiocco di neve. Potrei eccitarmi”. Il biondo si umetta le labbra e lascia scorrere le dita lungo la sua schiena, provocandogli un brivido. Sam, seduto sul bordo del letto, non si scompone, non ha voglia di lasciarsi ingannare da una carezza e un sorriso languido. Questa volta non ha proprio voglia.

“Ti conosco, Gabriel. Usi sempre dei nomignoli assurdi, tranne quando devi dirmi una cosa importante. O vuoi farmelo venire duro”.

“Chi ti dice che non voglia fartelo venire duro?” il candore del suo tono è talmente disarmante che, per un attimo, Sam boccheggia. Poi si allunga in avanti, fa leva sulle braccia, e preme le labbra contro le sue, un po’ per fargli chiudere la bocca, un po’ perché spera di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta e coglierlo di sorpresa.

A volte il ragazzo si illude un po’ troppo.

Gabriel intreccia le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo spinge più vicino a sé, si intrufola nella sua bocca e cerca la sua lingua; Sam gli sfugge, cerca di mostrare un minimo di pudore (si illude proprio tanto), dal momento che, in effetti, si trovano in un maledetto ospedale e la mano di Gabriel sta scendendo pericolosamente verso il basso, ma è consapevole di non potergli resistere – il bastardo lo sa e ride sotto i baffi.

Quando si allontana dalle sue labbra, Gabe ha gli occhi serrati e Sam è leggermente a corto di fiato. Gli prende il volto tra le mani e poggia la fronte sulla sua, il suo cuore si scalda quando incontra lo sguardo di sole liquido dell’altro. Suonerà sentimentale, ma non si stancherebbe mai di guardarlo (Gabriel lo prende in giro per questo, ma arrossisce ogni volta che glielo dice). “Andrà tutto bene, Gabe. Ti opererai e starai bene. Non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte. Quindi niente discorso, okay?”

“Niente discorso” acconsente con un sospiro, e lo bacia di nuovo.

“Cosa farei senza di te?”

“Non lo so, Sam”.

 *****

 

Castiel si costringe a fissare la parete confortabilmente bianca della sala verde mentre l’infermiera gli medica il brutto taglio sullo zigomo ed il naso (non è rotto, ha assicurato, ma gli fa comunque un male cane); Dean ci è andato giù pesante e, benché Castiel fatichi a comprenderlo, come fatica a comprendere l’uso della violenza in generale, non lo biasima –  e come potrebbe?

Dean è poggiato all’altra parete con le braccia incrociate e, anche se Castiel non può vederlo, è sicuro che lo stia incenerendo con lo guardo dal momento sente la schiena bruciare e la nuca gli formicola – ma potrebbe anche essere una commozione celebrale visto la brutta botta che ha preso. In generale, si sente un po’ ammaccato. È anche un po’ in ansia (è piuttosto sicuro che le mani gli tremino per questo, stavolta) perché ora che Dean si è sfogato ed è più calmo, vorrà parlare. Vorrà chiarire, ed in quel caso Castiel sarà costretto a spiegare, a chiedergli della fede che porta al dito, e non è sicuro di voler sentire la risposta.

O forse no.

Forse Dean non vorrà parlare con lui, mai più. Forse è cambiato, come è cambiato Castiel, e quello che si sono già detti non cambia nulla, quindi perché parlarne? Eppure cambia tutto – tutte le decisioni che ha preso, tutto quello di cui era convinto. Tutto sbagliato. È così felice che sia tutto sbagliato.

Dean invece non lo è (o almeno non lo sembra, visto che l’ha quasi strozzato).

 Cas vorrebbe sapere quello che pensa, ma non può; gli tremano le mani.

“Come nuovo”, esclama l’infermiera appiccicandogli un cerotto sulla faccia. Lancia un’occhiataccia oltre la sua spalla, probabilmente rivolta a Dean, ma non aggiunge altro. “Grazie”, mormora in risposta e lei gli dà un buffetto sulla spalla; sorride, è carina. Evidentemente non sa chi sia davvero Castiel.

“Santo cielo, Dean! Vuoi piantarla di metterti nei guai?”

Un medico fa la sua entrata, una cartelletta blu sotto il braccio, e un’espressione accigliata che, suppone, dovrebbe sembrare minacciosa.

È davvero giovane, pensa, e questo un po’ lo fa sentire un fallito perché, che cavolo, un ragazzino può indossare il camice bianco e lui non è nemmeno riuscito a prendere la laurea. Ora ricorda perché preferisce essere fatto. “Scusaci, Wendy, puoi andare” ordina, l’infermiera si chiude la porta alle spalle e finalmente Dean si stacca dal muro.

“Kevin-”

“No, non dire nulla. Dimmi solo che ti è saltato in mente. Una rissa, Dean? _Davvero?_ ”

“Scus-”

“E se avessero chiamato la polizia? Vuoi farmi perdere il posto? Lo sai che dovrei denunciarvi entrambi, si?” il tono della sua voce si abbassa di un ottava, quasi tema di essere sentito. Cas lo trova buffo. Probabilmente è solo stressato.

“Lo so, lascia che ti-” tenta di nuovo, ma il ragazzo alza una mano invitandolo tacitamente a chiudere la bocca.  “Bene. E sai anche che siete sotto la _mia_ responsabilità e che quindi è _a me_ che fanno riferimento se _tu_ combini qualcosa. Perciò la prossima volta evita di prendere a pugni il primo che passa. Novak, giusto?” Dean borbotta sottovoce qualcosa di incomprensibile ed alza le mani in segno di resa, Castiel si limita ad annuire, rigido, stringendogli la mano. “Dottor Tran. Il motivo per il quale non l’hanno ancora cacciato a pedate nel sedere, signor Novak”.

“Grazie per non avermi denunciato”.

“Kevin è il dottor House di questo ospedale. La sua parola è legge qui dentro”, spiega Winchester con una punta di ironia, rivolgendogli finalmente la parola, anche se non sembra davvero rivolto a lui, e guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia, l’ennesima della giornata, da parte del medico. “Ruffianare non ti fa guadagnare punti, Dean, sono ancora arrabbiato con te. Riguardo a lei”, Cas sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando stringe la cartelletta ed un cattivo pensiero si forma nella sua testa ( _ha le mie analisi?_ ), “mi segua nel mio ufficio. Devo parlarle”. Istintivamente guarda Dean, incontra i suoi occhi e, benché li trovi confusi quanto i suoi, gli chiede aiuto: non è pronto a reggere una brutta notizia, non da solo, non senza una goccia di vodka e un paio di pasticche. Che codardo. Dean sembra comprenderlo.

“Brutte notizie?” chiede infatti con quella punta di preoccupazione che non lo aiuta a stare meglio.

“Nessuna notizia, Dean, le analisi non sono ancora pronte. Dì a Sam di andare a casa a farsi una doccia, le infermiere cominciano a lamentarsi”.

 

*****

 

 

Non è la prima volta che mette piede in un ospedale, anzi, ci è entrato spesso e volentieri, sia in veste di paziente quando era un marmocchio malaticcio,  sia in veste di fidanzato nel panico quando Dean si è rotto un braccio giocando a football, sia come medico tirocinante quando era ancora all’università. Sono (erano) un po’ come il suo habitat naturale, non per niente desiderava diventare cardiologo. Lo desidera ancora, ma ad un certo punto le sue priorità sono cambiate senza che potesse accorgersene. Deve essere stata una cosa graduale perché davvero non ricorda quando ha cominciato a mettere Dean davanti ai suoi sogni, davanti a tutto; potrebbe essere stata quella volta in mensa, quando Dean l’ha invitato a sedersi al tavolo con i suoi amici, o quella volta che gli ha insegnato a pattinare (il ghiaccio è molto più confortevole della terra, è pulito), oppure la prima volta che l’ha baciato ed è arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli.

Castiel non lo sa. Sa solo che prima c’era Dean e poi non c’era più, e non c’erano più nemmeno i suoi sogni.

Tutto per un malinteso – a pensarci bene non fa così ridere.

Forse è per questo che ora si sente così a disagio.

La vita gli sta urlando contro: “potevi avere tutto questo, potevi essere al posto di Kevin, potevi essere qualcuno, invece hai mollato. _Patetico_ ” e, grazie tante, come se Castiel non lo sapesse. Forse è il karma – forse è che sono passate più di dodici ore ed è ancora sobrio. È piuttosto sicuro che il dottor Tran voglia parlargli di questo. Di cos’altro, se no?

Le sue teorie vengono confermante quando il ragazzo poggia sulla scrivania del suo studio il tubetto di speed ed incrocia le braccia, in attesa, gli occhi scuri che lo scrutano. Si sente giudicato, ed il fatto che ci sia abituato non rende la sensazione meno schifosa. Sospira.

“Lei sa che queste sono illegali, non è vero?”

“Se dichiarassi di no, otterrei uno sconto della pena?” Il medico aggrotta la fronte, inarca un sopracciglio, “Se avessi voluto denunciarla, l’avrei già fatto”.

“Lo farà appena le analisi avranno confermato la mia inutilità. O, in caso contrario, appena dopo il trapianto. Non sono stupido, dottor Tran. Solo perché eviti il problema imminente, non significa che non ce ne sia un altro all’orizzonte, no? Magari anche peggiore”.

“Se sapeva che sarebbe finito in prigione, perché è venuto?”

“Perché mio fratello sta morendo”, esclama Castiel spalancando gli occhi. Quel tipo pensa davvero che sia senza cuore? Certo, lui e Gabriel non sono andati sempre d’accordo, ma è l’unica famiglia che gli resta; Anna e Balthazar non portano neppure il suo stesso cognome, li avrà visti un paio di volte ai pranzi di Natale e poi al funerale di loro padre, a Manchester, cinque anni prima. Sono volati in Inghilterra quando i loro genitori hanno divorziato; Gabriel e Castiel, al contrario, essendo ancora dei mocciosi, sono rimasti in America con loro madre. Non è stato facile,  Castiel si rende conto di quanto sia stata dura per sua madre crescerli da sola. Se ne rendeva anche allora, per questo se ne stava sempre zitto e camminava in punta di piedi. A volte Gabriel lo prendeva in giro, Cas era troppo buono per dargli del ciccione (Gabe ha sempre avuto questa insopportabile dipendenza dagli zuccheri, che gli ha fatto pesare parecchio gli anni della pubertà). Ma riusciva sempre a farlo ridere e gli voleva bene. È suo fratello, perché diavolo non dovrebbe rischiare la prigione, o qualunque altra cosa, per lui? “Lei non ha fratelli o sorelle?”

“No, purtroppo no. È buffo, sa? Mesi fa, quando ho incontrato Dean mi ha fatto la stessa domanda. Suo fratello si era lussato una spalla durante una rissa, ma non potevamo tenerlo qui per via dell’assicurazione. Suppongo stesse cercando di appellarsi alla mia umanità, o qualcosa del genere. Alla fine siamo diventati buoni amici, e lo rispetto molto, anche se rischia di farmi licenziare ogni volta che mette piede qui dentro. Sa perché non ho mandato via Sam quel giorno?”

Cas aggrotta le sopracciglia, lo guarda confuso mentre prende posto dietro la sua scrivania; sembra molto più vecchio con quell’espressione seria e le mani intrecciate sul legno.

“Sono io che non riesco a cogliere il punto o è lei che sta semplicemente vaneggiando? Sa che queste sono illegali, no?” lo scimmiotta indicando con un cenno il tubetto biancastro sul tavolo. È così vicino, sarebbe così semplice afferrarlo e scappare. Si costringe a guardare da un’altra parte; non può farlo.

“Suvvia, non mi risponda con altre domande”, risponde con un sorriso ironico che lo infastidisce.

“E lei non mi faccia domande di cui mi è impossibile conoscere la risposta, ed arrivi al sodo. Cosa vuole da me?”

“Ha ragione, è inutile girarci intorno. Mi dica, lei conosce il giuramento di Ippocrate?” Castiel rotea gli occhi all’ennesima domanda, ma Kevin si sbriga ad aggiungere: “risponda e basta”.

“Si, lo conosco. Ho studiato medicina per sei anni all’università”.

“Bene. Allora saprà che è dovere di ogni medico aiutare le persone in difficoltà, che si tratti di una spalla lussata o di leucemia. È dovere di ogni medico fare la cosa giusta per il paziente, indipendentemente dalla pila di cartacce da compilare o dal denaro che potresti guadagnarci. È per questo che ho aiutato Sam, ed è per questo che non la denuncerò. Il giuramento di Ippocrate me lo impedisce: sono tenuto ad aiutare Gabriel in ogni modo ed a rispettare il segreto professionale per quanto riguarda lei e ciò che mi confiderà oggi”.

“Ma io non sono un suo paziente. Non sono nemmeno ricoverato in quest’ospedale”, mormora incerto, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. Il medico gli rivolge un sorriso furbo, estraendo un foglio prestampato dalla sua cartelletta blu.

“Metta una firma qui, signor Novak, si lasci aiutare. La tossicodipendenza è considerata una malattia, lo sa? Possiamo curarla. Potrà appellarsi alla mia professionalità e io non verrò licenziato per non averla denunciata.

Cominciamo a _risolvere_ un problema alla volta, le va? Prima quelli imminenti. Poi penseremo a quelli che verranno”.

Castiel si umetta le labbra e si siede di fronte a lui, prendendo il foglio tra le mani; tremano. Le anfetamine sono appena qualche centimetro dal suo gomito. Può prenderle, può correre via. È sicuro che il dottor Tran non lo fermerebbe. Può chiedere a Meg di ospitarlo per qualche giorno e poi sparire di nuovo. Può vivere senza Dean (l’ha già fatto) e può vivere senza sentirsi in colpa (l’alcol aiuta).

Può fare tutte queste cose, ma il suo è sempre stato più un problema di volontà e questa volta Castiel non vuole scappare* – ogni fibra del suo corpo invece lo vorrebbe e ruggisce. Vuole fare la scelta giusta perché, anche se non è un medico, è quello in cui ha sempre creduto.

“Dove devo firmare?”

“Proprio qui. Ora mi dica, quale altra droga è solito assumere?”

“Al giorno d’oggi assumere droghe costa parecchio”, si schiarisce la voce, soffermandosi con la penna sull’ultima lettera del suo nome, “e non sempre puoi andare a letto col tuo spacciatore, specie se è una donna e tu hai uhm- altre preferenze”. Fa una pausa, lo guarda di sottecchi, riporta lo sguardo sulla sua scrittura scura. Non sa come dirglielo.

“Insomma, quello che sto cercando di dire è che, come le ho già detto, ho studiato medicina, e- diciamo che la mia materia preferita è sempre stata la chimica”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello boys!   
> Eccoci al secondo capitolo! Vorrei ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno recensito il primo e messo tra le seguite questa storia!  
> Riguardo i temi trattati nella fanfiction: malgrado il titolo della storia sia ironico, non è mia intenzione scherzare o prendere alla leggera malattie come la leucemia o la tossicodipendenza, affatto. Sono tematiche importanti, pertanto sono disposta a mettere l'avvertimento o a cambiare rating qualora qualcuno lo ritenesse necessario (secondo me non lo è, ma non vorrei rischiare di urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno).  
> Per quanto riguarda i personaggi: temo che siano OCC, ma è anche questo il bello degli AU.   
> Cosa ne pensate di questo Kevin appena appena stressato? Mi sono ispirata un po' ad House per alcuni aspetti.  
> Per quanto riguarda Cas, si. E' ispirato a Walter di Breaking Bad- il mio piccolo chimico <3  
> Nota: la frase asterischezzata (?) è presente anche nell'altro capitolo, ma è una cosa volontaria.  
> Non so cos'altro dire quindi mi limito a ringraziare chi ha letto fin qui e farà lo stesso per il prossimo capitolo!  
> Stay okay,  
> AlfiaH


	3. Il vero Amore non perdona, rimane costante nell'Odio

  
_Castiel si strinse addosso il plaid a quadri viola, scosso da un brivido, e si rannicchiò sul divano con le ginocchia al petto, premendo il volto contro il cuscino, la testa che gli scoppiava. La TV era sintonizzata su un programma di cucina che non stava davvero seguendo, la conduttrice cianciava e gracchiava qualcosa riguardo alcune spezie particolari provenienti da taluni paesi, che avevano codesti sapori particolari, indispensabile per la preparazione del “suddetto piatto”, il cui nome Castiel non aveva veramente afferrato, ed era talmente rumorosa e fastidiosa da far supporre la squisitezza della pietanza in questione – in caso contrario, Castiel non sarebbe riuscito a spiegarsi il perché così tante persone seguissero quel programma. Cristo, persino Meg lo adorava e lei non era certo tipo da torte e biscotti._  
Se solo il telecomando non fosse stato così lontano.  
Allungò una mano, illudendosi di poter raggiungere con le dita il lampeggiante pulsante rosso del televisore e zittirlo per sempre prima che gli partisse un embolo. Ovviamente era troppo lontano; il telecomando riposava pigramente sul tavolo.  
Gemette, frustrato, uno chef prese a sbraitare contro gli altri cuochi, infilò la testa sotto il cuscino e premette forte sulle orecchie, sperando che il mondo sparisse e lo lasciasse in pace.  
Poi una chiave girò nella toppa e Castiel seppe che Meg era tornata a casa, alla buon’ora. Era in buona compagnia, come suggerivano le risatine soffocate, e per un attimo, preso dal panico, smise di respirare; magari, se fosse rimasto zitto e fermo, non si sarebbero neppure accorti della sua presenza. Impossibile, pensò poi, la TV era ancora accesa.  
Meditò di sgattaiolare via dal divano, prima che Meg ed il suo accompagnatore lo adocchiassero reputando di essere troppo lontani dalla camera da letto, ma davvero non ebbe il tempo di mettere in pratica il proprio piano, poiché, all’improvviso, le voci sommesse si fecero incredibilmente vicine ed il corpo dell’uomo cadde letteralmente su di lui, schiacciandolo e strappandogli un gemito di protesta.  
“Ma che cazzo!” urlò l’uomo, rotolando giù dal divano mentre Castiel tirava fuori la testa e si massaggiava la schiena contusa. “Chi diavolo è questo tizio?!”  
Dapprima la ragazza si coprì le labbra con le mani, gli occhi spalancati illuminati dalla luce artificiale del televisore, per poi scoppiare in una sonora risata di fronte all’espressione oltraggiata della sua nuova conquista. “Clarence”, si presentò. Qualcosa nella sua voce assonnata la fece ridere più forte ( o forse era semplicemente ubriaca), ma l’uomo non lo trovò divertente allo stesso modo. “Cos’è, uno scherzo?” sbraitò tirandosi su, ma i pantaloni già sbottonati e calati fino alle ginocchia non gli facilitarono il compito; scivolarono lungo le caviglie e, di fatto, il povero sventurato si ritrovò di nuovo col muso per terra, mentre la mora si piegava in due dalle risate commentando, testuale, la sua “faccia da culo”. “Mi dispiace”, intervenne Castiel sinceramente mortificato, ma il malcapitato lo mando gloriosamente a quel paese, riallacciando i pantaloni e spintonando malamente il tavolino in legno difronte al divano, già di per sé traballante (Cas aveva provato ad aggiustarlo miliardi di volte in miliardi di modi, ma, come la sua coinquilina aveva più volte sottolineato, faceva davvero troppo schifo come uomo di casa, così alla fine aveva semplicemente rinunciato), che si rovesciò sul tappeto.  
“Cazzo ridi? Ma vaffanculo, puttana”, ringhiò. Nel passarle accanto per raggiungere la porta le diede una spallata ma lei non sembrò farci caso, troppo presa a corrergli dietro. “E dai, Al, non fare lo stronzo!” lo afferrò per un braccio nel tentativo di trattenerlo, Alastair (non era una nuova conquista, realizzò, poiché aveva già sentito quel nome) se la scrollò di dosso con violenza.  
Castiel si sporse dalla sua postazione per osservare la scena, rigorosamente in silenzio – Meg era stata chiara e pragmatica su quel punto dell’accordo: “fatti i cazzi tuoi”.  
“Chi è quello?”  
“È uno che ho conosciuto un mese fa al locale, non sapeva dove andare e mi serviva un coinquilino! Sai com’è, dopo che mi hai mollata per quella troia!”  
“Mi sembra che tu ti sia consolata in fretta, no? E dimmi, il tuo cavaliere lo sa che apri le cosce per qualche grammo di eroina?”  
Davvero, Castiel aveva provato ad essere un buon coinquilino: aveva provato ad aggiustare il tavolino del salotto, a riparare il condizionatore come una volta gli aveva mostrato Sam Winchester, aveva provato a non addormentarsi tutte le sere con la TV accesa. Aveva provato, davvero, ma era stato subito chiaro che non avrebbe vinto il premio per il miglior coinquilino del mese – non lo avrebbe vinto neppure nelle vesti di amico, ma quantomeno poteva evitare di fare completamente schifo.  
Per questo quando Meg colpì in pieno volto Alastair e quest’ultimo l’afferrò per le spalle in modo molto poco amichevole, Castiel ruzzolò giù dal divano con l’abilità di una tartaruga ninja e si frappose tra i due guadagnandoci un occhio nero e un calcio nei gioielli.  
Non proprio la giornata più felice della sua vita, insomma.  
Fortunatamente Alastair decise di andare via sulle proprie gambe (l’alternativa sarebbe stata usare quelle di Castiel a mo’ di monopattino) e Meg, che nel frattempo si era coperta il viso con le mani, in lacrime, se ne uscì con un ghignante “se ne è andato?” appena lo sbattere del portone ebbe echeggiato nella stanza. Confuso e stordito, il ragazzo annuì e le si sedette accanto poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. “È tutto finito” la rassicurò, ma l’altra batté i palmi sulle cosce e si alzò raggiante. “Era ora! Dio, non se ne andava più! Guarda qui”. Estrasse un tubetto giallastro dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e glielo agitò davanti agli occhi, entusiasta. “Sai cosa sono?” Cas ci impiegò un attimo per mettere a fuoco la situazione – dopotutto aveva appena preso parte alla sua prima rissa, o quello che era. “Gliel’hai prese durante la colluttazione”, realizzò. L’altra roteò gli occhi. “E’ ovvio, fesso. Avevo tutto sotto controllo. Però sei stato carino”, ammiccò. “Avevi programmato tutto dall’inizio…”  
“No, certo che no! Il piano era quello di prendergliele domani mattina, tu hai solo velocizzato le cose. Vedi, il tuo essere un coinquilino di merda è servito a qualcosa. Comunque queste, mio caro Clarence”, e si lasciò cadere sul divano, il busto ruotato verso Castiel e il tubetto tra le dita, “sono oro. E quando Crowley scoprirà che le ha perse, Al sarà spacciato”. Il moro non colse l’ironia della battuta ed aggrottò le sopracciglia, il mal di testa che non era diminuito nemmeno per un attimo. “È solo un tubetto”, osservò perplesso. “Non è solo un tubetto! Non è roba nostra, viene direttamente dal New Messico, Clarence. Dopo lo scontro tra bande di quattro anni fa, Crowley e Raphael si sono dati una calmata e sono scesi a compromessi: niente concorrenza. Ognuno spaccia la propria droga nei propri territori così entrambi guadagnano l’esclusività su una sostanza e tutti sono più ricchi. Se hai un debole per la coca, chiedi agli uomini del Re, se preferisci impasticcarti entri nel capo d’azione di Raphael. Mi spiego?” Annuì, allibito. “Bene. Che succede se uno dei due decide di fare il doppio gioco?” il suo ghigno si allargò a dismisura, così come gli occhi di Castiel. “Crowley…”  
“Esatto. Se queste anfetamine finissero nelle mani sbagliate, in questo caso in quelle grasse e fetide di Raphael, sarebbe guerra. E Crowley odia alzare il culone dal suo trono e sporcarsi le mani di sangue”.  
Il ragazzo scattò in piedi lasciando cadere sul pavimento il minestrone surgelato che aveva tenuto premuto sull’occhio fino ad allora. “Sei impazzita? Se sono così importanti devi restituirle subito! Hai detto tu stessa che lo scontro armato di quattro anni fa è stato orribile. Vuoi forse che si ripeta? Cavolo, Meg, come puoi-”  
“Calmo, Clarence! Appena Crowley prenderà a calci Alastair per averle perse, interverrò io per salvare la situazione e gliele riporterò, okay?”  
“Non ho mai conosciuto una persona tanto subdola!” esclamò non così indignato come cercava di sembrare, muovendole un sorriso ironico. “Grazie, tesoro. Che dici, proviamo?”  
Quella proposta lo spiazzò – per la verità, non fu tanto la proposta a spiazzarlo quanto il fatto che la stesse realmente prendendo in considerazione.  
Insomma, Castiel aveva delle idee sulla droga, sulla dipendenza, sul malessere che comportava, gli spasmi, l’astinenza, le stesse idee terribili che avevano tutti, che ti inculcano sin dalle elementari; ed poi aveva delle nozioni a riguardo, frutto di ormai cinque anni di medicina, che le facevano apparire ancora più spaventose.  
Sapeva a cosa andava incontro.  
“Rilassati angioletto, mi stai guardando come se avessi appena commesso un omicidio!” scherzò, “sicuro di non voler provare? Dicono che risolva molti problemi, sai? E tu, mio caro, hai proprio un aspetto di merda”, rincarò la dose e Castiel non se la sentì di darle torto: aveva passato l’ultimo mese rannicchiato in un angolo, in lacrime, col cuore a pezzi.  
Per Dean, quell’ignobile bastardo traditore – come aveva potuto preferire due semi sconosciuti a lui, che gli aveva dato tutto ciò che aveva? E perché Castiel, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva ad odiarlo?  
Dio, era così patetico.  
“Dai…”  
La premessa dell’oblio lo tentava.  
Ma almeno per quella notte Castiel si tenne stretto il proprio dolore.

  
_*****_  
 

  
   
“Vai da qualche parte?” non ha fatto che qualche passo quando la voce di Dean alle sue spalle lo fa sobbalzare come un ladro colto sul fatto. È appena uscito dallo studio, Dean deve essere poggiato al muro della corridoio adiacente poiché gli è passato accanto senza notarlo, troppo occupato a cercare le scale con lo sguardo. Il dottor Tran gli ha suggerito di aspettarlo lì, ma lui ha una questione da sbrigare e non può perdere altro tempo.  
  Ha sempre i nervi a fior di pelle, Castiel, da un anno a questa parte e quel tono insinuante lo irrita da morire; più passano i minuti più si sente un cane rabbioso. “Non sto scappando, se è questo che intendi” risponde, più acido di quanto vorrebbe, e si volta con un sorriso tirato. Dean ha le braccia incrociate al petto e l’espressione severa. “Perché sembra che tu stia sgattaiolando via come un ladro, allora?”  
“Perché a quanto pare ho i cani da guardia attaccati al culo”. Il biondo gli rivolse una lunga occhiata scettica e senza volerlo si ritrovarono intrappolati in un muto dialogo ottico. “Scusa se ho qualche dubbio sulla tua affidabilità. Sai, ho avuto brutte esperienze a riguardo”, sputa fuori sarcastico. Il moro sospira profondamente. “Non ho voglia di litigare, Dean. Non sto andando da nessuna parte, devo solo fare una telefonata”. Winchester si morde l’interno della guancia mentre annuisce, fruga nella tasca dei jeans e gli si avvicina porgendogli il proprio cellulare. Quando Castiel, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso, allunga una mano per prenderlo le sue dita sfiorano quelle dell’altro ed è costretto a guardare da un’altra parte perché è sicuro di essere arrossito. “Grazie” mormora. “Bastava chiedere”, gli occhi dell’altro non l’hanno abbandonato. Il moro fa retro front e si chiude la porta alle spalle rientrando nell’ufficio di Kevin per avere un po’ di privacy. Ricorda a memoria il numero.  
“Meg?”  
“Clarence? Che cazzo di fine hai fatto? Ti sembra questo il momento di mettersi a fare gite?”  
“Meg-”  
“Dimmi dove sei, vengo a prenderti”.  
“No!” esclama un po’ troppo ad alta voce. “No”, ripete più piano premendo il cellulare all’orecchio.  
“No?”  
“No. Ascolta, Meg, non posso tornare a Rushville. Mio fratello ha bisogno del mio aiuto, devo rimanere qui per un po’ di tempo, tornerò appena posso”.  
C’è un momento di silenzio dall’altra parte, poi il rumore di una porta che sbatte in malo modo.  
“Qui dove? Non sei nemmeno a Rushville?”  
Castiel inspira profondamente. “Non posso dirtelo”.  
“Non ti fidi di me?”  
“Sinceramente no”. La risata dall’altra parte lo fa sorridere. “Ascolta, dì a Crowley che sono impegnato, okay? Non posso preparare tutta quella roba entro martedì, deve darmi più tempo”.  
“Non la prenderà bene”.  
“Per questo non posso dirti dove sono. Non posso coinvolgere i miei amici in questa faccenda, capisci? Meno sanno di loro, meglio è. E poi non starò via molto, digli di non preoccuparsi. Mi serve solo più tempo”.  
“Pensavo di essere io ‘i tuoi amici’. Non pensi a me? Giuro che se la nostra attività fallisce per colpa tua-”  
“Te la caverai, te la cavi sempre”.  
“Con un cavaliere penoso come te sono costretta a cavarmela da sola, tesoro. Vedrò cosa posso fare”, sospira melodrammatica.  
“Grazie”, sussurra sinceramente. Come avrebbe fatto senza di lei per tutto quel tempo? “Davvero”.  
“Si, si. Senti, chiamami appena hai risolto i tuoi struggenti problemi familiari. Poi lavoreremo su questa cosa del cellulare – come puoi vivere senza? Ah, e salutami Dean”, e riattacca prima che Castiel possa dire qualunque cosa.

 

*****

  
_Meg entrò nell’appartamento come un uragano, tanto che persino Castiel, spalmato a faccia in giù sul materasso accanto alla finestra in cerca di un po’ di refrigero, riuscì a sentire le porte degli stipi che sbattevano a due camere di distanza. Sulle prime lo ignorò, come faceva con tutte le altre cose; alla depressione dei primi tempi e poi alla rabbia dei secondi si era succeduto uno stato di indifferenza disarmante, che Castiel scambiava per rassegnazione e che, invece, era molto lontano dall’esserlo. Fu solo quando la rossa (di tanto in tanto si tingeva i capelli, infischiandosene altamente delle paternali del ragazzo riguardo la bellezza naturale) sfondò letteralmente la porta della sua – loro – stanza, un borsone tra le mani e l’aria stravolta._  
“Devo andarmene”, annunciò aprendo l’armadio e cominciando a lanciare a caso dei vestiti nella suddetta borsa. “Meg? Che succede?” chiese intontito. Gli sembrò di non parlare da millenni. “Le ho perse, Clarence! Ho perso il carico- se Crowley lo scopre farò la fine di Alastair. Devo andare via. Non stare lì impalato, dammi una mano!” Cas si passò una mano tra i capelli sudaticci e si mise a sedere, afferrando giusto in tempo i pantaloni che la ragazza gli aveva lanciato. “Cosa? Come hai fatto a perderle?”  
“Io- le ho date a questi tizi, sai, gli spogliarellisti di quel locale dove vai di solito, com’è che si chiama? Flag… Flat…”  
“Si, ho capito”.  
“E quegli idioti si sono fatti sgamare come dei principianti! Erano a quest’addio al nubilato e uno ha chiamato gli sbirri per una rissa o qualcosa del genere. Dio, non lo so! Tienimi questa”. Gli porse una lunga parrucca verde, sulla quale Castiel evitò di interrogarsi, ed aprì i cassetti del comodino in cerca di qualcosa. “Dov’è quel maledetto passaporto…”  
“Meg, calmati! Ragiona, dove pensi di andare? Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione, scappare non risolverà le cose!”  
“Scusami?” domandò lei, il tono sarcastico e una risata amara che lo colpì in pieno stomaco. “Ti prego, parlami ancora di quanto sei bravo a trovare soluzioni geniali ai problemi, signor ‘voglio morire perché Dean non mi ama più’! E, oh- raccontami di quella volta che sei coraggiosamente rimasto ad affrontare la situazione!”  
“Meg, per favore…” tentò, ferito, ma l’altra si passò una mano sugli occhi e gli puntò un dito contro. “No, tu per favore! Smettila di darmi consigli inutili e aiutami a chiudere questa maledetta borsa”. Prese a gomitate qualche giacca imprecando a denti stretti contro il mondo della moda, finché il ragazzo non la prese per le spalle, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. “Respira”. Lei respirò. “Non è da te farti prendere dal panico, giusto?” Lei sollevò gli occhi al cielo, leggermente più rilassata, e acconsentì: “no, non lo è”.  
“Perché tu te la cavi sempre, giusto?”  
Meg emise uno sbuffo divertito e gli accarezzò una spalla nuda (lei non diceva mai “grazie”, ricordò Castiel). “Giusto”  
“Bene. Quanto hai perso?”  
“Tipo un centinaio”.  
Il moro si lasciò cadere sul letto, una mano ora pigramente poggiata sul fianco della ragazza scossa da un leggero tremolio, e si massaggiò un sopracciglio con le dita. “Mi serviranno delle pastiglie per il raffreddore, della ehm, tintura di iodio, dei fiammiferi, e- suppongo che abbiamo dei filtri per il caffè?”  
“Sei impazzito?” Castiel era mortalmente serio. “Non siamo in Breaking Bad, non puoi cucinare certa roba come se niente fosse!” si sistemò nervosamente una ciocca rossa dietro l’orecchio sottraendosi al tocco del ragazzo, che si portò entrambe le mani alle tempie.  Ho bisogno solo di un attimo per concentrarmi e del posto adatto”.  
“Puoi davvero farlo?” chiese dopo un attimo, e lasciò correre i polpastrelli tra le sue ciocche scure quando l’altro la fissò con quegli occhi talmente blu da poterci affogare. Per un attimo Castiel volle baciarla. “Non preoccuparti, me la cavavo con la chimica. Usciremo da questo casino, vedrai”. Tentò un sorriso, ma quello dell’altra fu più convincente. “Il mio angelo dagli occhi blu”.  
Quando, tempo dopo, se lo chiese non seppe spiegarsi perché poggiò le mani sui suoi avambracci, proprio dove spiccavano i piccoli segni rossastri dell’ago, e si sollevò giusto il poco che serviva per posare le labbra sulle sue. Fu un contatto lieve e breve e nessuno dei due lo commentò; Meg avrebbe potuto prenderlo un po’ in giro perché era un pessimo baciatore e Castiel le avrebbe rinfacciato di aver tenuto gli occhi chiusi come una scolaretta.

_Pertanto lei non portò guerra e lui, pacifico per natura, non glielo chiese._

 

*****  
 

  
Dean ripone il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e per un attimo medita di chiedergli a chi ha telefonato; ha comunque il numero registrato, adesso, e potrebbe controllare più tardi, ma sarebbe piuttosto inquietante – sarebbe da fidanzato geloso.  
Però Dean vuole saperlo. Cavolo, ne ha il diritto.  
Castiel si è persino allontanato per parlarci, gli ha persino chiuso la porta in faccia; deve essere qualcuno di importante per lui. Più importante di Dean (a lui non ha telefonato nemmeno una volta per fargli sapere che stava bene. Come dovrebbe prenderla?)  
Potrebbe semplicemente chiedere ma Cas non glielo direbbe, ne è sicuro. Dopotutto non sono affari suoi.  
“Stai morendo dalla curiosità, non è vero?” come sempre l’altro riesce a leggere i suoi pensieri  
Dean alza le spalle, falso. “Non è affar mio”.  
“Ho telefonato ad un’amica. Mi ha aiutato molto in quest’ultimo anno. È stata gentile”.  
Winchester sta per domandargli se il suo “essere gentile” riguarda anche l’impasticcarsi insieme allegramente, ma alla fine decide di risparmiarselo per un’altra volta e annuisce; si sente più sollevato e ha paura di riflettere sul perché.  
Il moro si poggia allo stipite della porta chiusa con una spalla ed inclina la testa di lato, esponendo il collo nudo ed un eloquente segno rosso marchiato sulla pelle; Dean non riesce a smettere di guardarlo, come se potesse farlo sparire solo con gli occhi. È ancora così arrabbiato con Castiel.  
Non di quella rabbia cieca che l’ha spinto a picchiarlo nel cortile o che gli ha fatto strappare tutte le loro foto (ti odio perché mi hai abbandonato), è quella che gli ha fatto rincollare i pezzi una sera di febbraio (ti odio perché non sei con me) e lo fa sentire ridicolmente fragile.  
Cas segue il suo sguardo e si copre il succhiotto con una mano, visibilmente a disagio, ma non fornisce alcuna spiegazione, si schiarisce la voce, stira le labbra in una linea sottile. “Se non c’è altro che vuoi sapere, puoi andare. Non tenterò il suicido come i carcerati”.  
“Non sono qui per farti da cane da guardia”. Dean si guarda le punte dei piedi, Castiel aggrotta le sopracciglia, perplesso, gli basta lanciargli un’occhiata per realizzare: “ti dispiace”. Il biondo si morde il labbro inferiore, lo guarda di sottecchi, sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, indugia come se stesse per dire una cosa importante e difficile. “Si, mi dispiace. Okay? Per quello”. Addita il suo occhio nero, “non avrei dovuto”.  
“Me lo sono meritato”, concede il moro abbozzando un sorriso.  
“Non ti sei difeso, è stato come bastonare un cucciolo”.  
“Sai cosa penso della violenza. E poi non sono un cucciolo!” pronuncia quest’ultima parola quasi si tratti di una bestemmia, la bocca storta in una smorfia schifata. “No, non lo so” è la risposta spontanea di Dean. “So cosa pensavi, Cas. Che la droga fosse una merda, per esempio, o che scopare sul retro di un locale fosse poco igienico. Ma a quanto pare le persone cambiano”. “Anche tu sei cambiato”, stavolta è Cas a sorridere amaramente additando la fede al dito dell’altro, “hai messo la testa a posto. Abbiamo chiarito che non volevi sposare Lisa. Chi è la fortunata, allora?”. “Lisa”, Dean fa spallucce, la bocca di Castiel mima un risentito “wow”. “Minacciavano di toglierle l’affidamento di Ben quando ha perso il lavoro, così abbiamo deciso di sposarci. Sono rimasti a casa nostra- a casa mia per un po’, sai per salvare le apparenze con gli assistenti sociali”, gli sta davvero dando una spiegazione? “Ha trovato lavoro in New Messico e si sono trasferiti lì. Vedo Ben tutti i giorni con la telecamera del computer”.  
“Skype”, lo corregge Castiel senza reprimere un sorriso – sembra felice, non ha neppure bisogno di interrogarsi sul perché. “Si, quello”, grugnisce. “Abbiamo un bel rapporto, anche se mi piacerebbe essere più presente per lui”. “Sembra proprio che tu sia un buon padre”, dice incrociando le mani dietro la schiena (gli temano: pensa che Dean non se ne sia accorto?), l’altro si guarda attorno, indugia sull’ordinatissima scrivania di Kevin e sull’estremità mordicchiata di una matita (è sempre così nervoso, quel ragazzo) prima di incrociare i suoi occhi. “Cercare di essere un buon padre è quello che mi ha fatto andare avanti quando te ne sei andato”.  
“Mi dispiace”.  
“Ripeterlo all’infinito non cambierà le cose, Cas. Avresti dovuto parlarmene, fidarti di me. Cazzo, se solo ci ripenso…”  
“Intendevo che mi dispiace per prima, Dean”, avanza di un passo senza interrompere il contatto visivo, “non avrei dovuto ridere, ma- Cristo, tu volevi sposarmi! E io ho combinato un tale casino. Ridevo di me stesso, non di te. Perché non posso credere di essere stato così cretino, capisci? E la cosa mi fa ridere, dal momento che ero io l’intelligente della coppia. È tutta colpa mia e-” e il fiato gli si blocca nei polmoni perché proprio mentre apre la bocca per aggiungere altro Dean lo bacia.  
È più uno scomposto schiantarsi di labbra, ma basta per fargli spalancare gli occhi in un’espressione comica; il biondo ha le mani sul suo viso per tenerlo fermo (perché Castiel vuole scappare, come no) e gli occhi serrati, e lo lascia andare talmente velocemente che l’altro pensa di esserlo sognato – il dolore alla nuca, però, è piuttosto reale e probabilmente c’è anche la forma della sua testa sulla porta a testimoniare, tanta la violenza con cui Dean ce l’ha sbattuto contro.  
“Dean…”  
“Questo non significa niente”, mormora evitando la bocca dell’altro che cerca la sua. “Niente”, concorda Castiel come ipnotizzato dal suono della sua voce. “Sono ancora arrabbiato con te”. “Va bene” ed infila le dita tra i capelli sulla sua nuca, lo spinge contro il suo viso per azzerare le distanze ma l’altro ancora si ostina ad evitare le sue labbra. “Anche quello è di un’amica?” chiede invece sul suo collo, sul segno sbiadito che poco prima il moro ha coperto sollevando il colletto della camicia. Castiel socchiude gli occhi. “Potrebbe essere del tizio che hai picchiato ieri notte”.  
“Bene. Spero di avergli fatto male”. Inspira il suo odore, lascia che gli invada il corpo “Pensavo che non te ne ricordassi”.  
“Me lo ricordo”, ribatte, le mani che corrono sulla sua schiena. “Ero felice di vederti”. Finalmente i loro occhi si incrociano di nuovo e Cas riesce ad addentargli il labbro inferiore; Dean non si concede. “L’ho notato. Mi sei stato appiccicato tutto il tempo con un’erezione spaventosa nei pantaloni”.  
“E non mi hai scopato?” il tono fintamente deluso cerca di nascondere l’imbarazzo. “Non ti facevo un gentiluomo”, il sarcasmo cela la delusione (quand’è che si è trasformato in Meg?). “Volevo farlo”, ammette baciandogli l’angolo della bocca.  
“Volevi farlo?” Il biondo sussulta quando le dita gelide dell’altro entrano in contatto col calore della sua pelle sotto la maglietta. “Si”, pronuncia lentamente lasciandogli una scia bagnata lungo la mandibola mentre la bocca del moro lascia andare un sospiro umido. Castiel non si rende davvero conto di quanto Dean sia effettivamente vicino e reale ed eccitato fin quando non spinge il bacino contro il suo e sente le sue labbra a pochi centimetri dal proprio orecchio. “Mi hai implorato di scoparti lì, piegato sulla mia auto come una puttana”, Castiel deglutisce a vuoto, “e sai perché non l’ho fatto?”  
“A parte il vomito sulle scarpe?” la sua voce è roca e si spezza quando Dean gli addenta il collo, forte, dove la carne è già arrossata, in un vano tentativo di strapparne il ricordo. “Sarei stato uno dei tanti” sussurra sulla sua pelle, le mani sul suo petto a premerlo contro il legno della porta “non te ne saresti nemmeno ricordato. Invece volevo che sentissi” le sue mani scendono sui fianchi dell’altro trovandoli incredibilmente stretti, più di quanto abbia memoria, mentre il moro allaccia le dita ai passanti dei suoi jeans per tirarlo più vicino, bacino contro bacino, “ogni centimetro del mio uccello nel tuo culo e che fossi abbastanza sobrio da non dimenticarlo mai”.  
“Che egocentrico bastardo” sibila, prima che la porta lo spinga in avanti, tra le braccia di Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello boys!  
> Eccoci al nostro quasi puntuale più o meno randevùZ con "Di come Castiel fu costretto a cambiare spacciatore e Gabriel gliene fu grato", ed eccoci giunti anche alla tanto attesa ma da chi riappacificazione tra Cas e Dean.  
> E alla comparsa di Meg, donna maledetta (è un complimento). Adoro il rapporto che ha con Castiel, alla "sei adorabile, davvero, ma Cas J. appartiene solo a Dean" - perché è così, Meg non può farci niente. Ma la amo lo stesso.  
> Cosa dire? Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e, come al solito, ringrazio tutti coloro che stanno seguendo questa fanfiction!  
> Ma- prima di dileguarmi, vorrei chiedere /a voi poveri plebei che addirittura leggete le note dell'autore/ se qualcuno è per caso interessato a condividere i magici piaceri di una roleplay con la sottoscritta (ho questo bisogno fisiologico di ruolare Destiel ma, come ho detto in precedenza, sono piuttosto nuova nel fandom). Mi fareste la donna più felice del mondo ;A;   
> Grazie per l'attenzione!  
> PS: non ho mai cucinato anfetamine. Gli ingredienti citati sono bellamente scopiazzati da Breaking Bad - Walter cucina metanfetamine e non ho la più pallida idea della differenza che intercorra tra le due cose perché, purtroppo, sono ignorante (e non spaccio droga). 
> 
> Tanti biscotti,  
> AlfiaH. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello boys! Eccomi di ritorno nel fandom di Supernatural ad infierire sulla Destiel. Perché non riesco a scrivere niente di fluff su di loro?  
> Questa fanfic nasce come un'unica storia ma, essendomi sembrata un po' troppo lunga, ho deciso di spezzarla e ridistribuirla in due o tre capitoli.  
> NoteS:  
> 1*: Satiriasi è il termine usato per indicare la ninfomania maschile.  
> 2*: gli speed sono la versione illegale delle anfetamine (possono essere bianche, rosa, giallastre e così via a seconda della purezza)  
> 3*: Garry Marshall, regista di "se scappi, ti sposo" .  
> Grazie come sempre a chi ha letto fin qui e lascerà un commento!  
> AlfiaH <3


End file.
